


Different Worlds

by honeybooboo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybooboo/pseuds/honeybooboo
Summary: From their first kiss to their last trip together.Or.College AU.





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. At the request of THREE people, Robin and Alice's life before Abyss.
> 
> There will be smut :)  
> There will be sexy time ;)  
> There will be comedy :o  
> There will be angst :(  
> There will be blood :l
> 
> Jk there won't be blood on this one
> 
> As usual I wrote without double checking so sorry for mistakes

Robin Mills had a pretty comfortable life.

As the only child of a wealthy attorney, she was able to afford one of the best universities of the country. Not to mention she also had her own apartment just two blocks away from campus and a BMW SUV that her mother gave her when she graduated high school.

Life was comfortable and, most importantly, life was easy. Sure, she studied long hours and sometimes struggled with finals and projects, but she liked to think she had everything. At least everything that mattered, which to Robin was money, looks, and popularity.

She spent her whole life thinking she had everything and didn’t need one more thing… until she met Alice Jones, the clumsiest girl she had ever met and the complete opposite from Robin.

Alice was on a full scholarship at Berkeley. As a psychology student on her first year, she was obligated to take basic algebra and trigonometry, which is how Robin ended up tutoring the girl.

(Full disclosure, it was also to get into her pants).

And after three weeks of hanging out with Alice two times a week, Robin realized that maybe it wasn’t just about sex anymore. Maybe she liked Alice, and maybe she wanted to date her.

But they were from different worlds.

Unlike Robin, Alice didn’t have a car or a wealthy mother; she took the bus everywhere and worked as a waitress in a café so she could eat. While Robin had to learn how to cook since she lived alone, Alice couldn’t boil an egg to save her life and her diet consisted of sodas, instant soups, and doughnuts. While Robin was organized and always on time, Alice was just a mess of a person who couldn’t find anything on her side of the dorm and was late to everything.

If Alice wasn’t late because she missed the bus, she was late because she got distracted talking to a homeless man. If she wasn’t late because she got lost—in a place she had already been in—, she was late for wearing different socks and running back home to change. If she wasn’t late because she took the wrong bus, she was late because she overslept.

Naturally, Robin avoided people like Alice. The girl was too messy, too careless, and Robin didn’t like people like that. Robin grew up smiling for cameras and hanging out at golf clubs, while Alice grew up shoplifting and started a cringy band called h8rs.

That’s why today, on a sports bar with her friends, Robin was drunk—usual Friday night— and said to the table of five:

“I like Alice.”

They all turned to look at her and stopped the ongoing conversation.

“Her?” Melissa, on Robin’s right, asked.

“I think it’s sweet.” Julie, next to Melissa, said.

And next to Julie, Billy—Julie’s boyfriend—said, “gross.”

Robin pouted and said _fuck you all_ before going back to her beer.

“I thought the whole point of tutoring her was to bang her.”

Ah yes. Mike, Robin’s best friend—on her left—finally spoke.

“I kinda wanna date her.” Robin slurred her words.

Melissa scoffed. “You don’t date.”

Robin brought the glass to her lips and mouthed a _not you_ before taking a sip, ignoring Melissa’s glare.

It was no secret that Melissa liked Robin. They had a friends-with-benefits thing going on. But as Robin spent more time with Alice, the less interested she was in Melissa. Now it had been 10 days since they last slept together and, if the insistent texts from Melissa were any indication, Melissa missed it while Robin couldn’t care less.

“You know what I should do?” Robin slammed the glass on the table and looked at Mike. “I should go over there. Tell her how I feel.”

“I don’t know,” Mike responded, taking a sip of his own beer. “she seems kinda crazy.”

Robin pursed her lips in thought. She stayed like that for a few seconds before saying, “Nah, she’s cool.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Melissa said through her glass and Robin rolled her eyes, ignoring her.

“It’s decided then.” In her drunkness, Robin slammed her fists on the table, shaking everyone’s glasses before grabbing hers. “I’m going.” She finished the rest of her beer before putting it down and said her goodbyes with a _later losers._

 

* * *

 

Okay. Maybe Robin didn’t think it through. She didn’t exactly know where Alice’s dorm was. She had only been there once—Alice forgot her notebook so she had to go back to get it and Robin went with her—and in her drunken state it was really hard to remember.

“This is… this is the floor.” She mumbled to herself on a corridor with a bunch of doors.

As she kept walking, she smiled when she saw a door with a tie on the doorknob. Alice once told her that she always put a tie on her door so people wouldn’t disturb her when her roommate was out.

With a huge grin, she knocked on the door three times and thought about what she was going to do when Alice opened the door. Should she just kiss her? Tell her she liked her and then kiss her? Was sex on the table? Should she—

“Fuck off!”

Robin’s jaw dropped in disbelief. That was a man’s voice. Alice was in there having sex with someone, and Robin was out here standing like an idiot hoping to kiss Alice.

Not one to give up, she knocked again. “Alice! I need to tell you something!”

“I said fuck off bitch!” The voice yelled at her again and this time Robin’s nostrils flared at the insult. She heard another voice—a woman’s voice—but they were murmuring so she didn’t know what was being said.

“Listen to me you little BITCH,” she yelled at the door. “I’m not leaving until I talk to Alice so you either open this door or I—”

The door opened then, and an annoyed looking guy glared up at her.

He was small—also naked—so Robin figured she could probably take him down if it came down to it. She hadn’t really been in a fight before—and was honestly terrified at the thought—but she would fight him for Alice.

“Are you looking for Alice?” A feminine voice said from inside the room, so Robin peaked and smiled at the girl covering her body with the bedsheets.

And suddenly her smile was gone. “She’s not in there with you, is she?” she asked.

The girl laughed. “No. I’m afraid you have the wrong room, love.”

Realization struck Robin. She took a step back and glanced at the guy that was red in the face with anger.

“Robin?”

She turned around and saw Alice, standing under the doorframe with an amused look on her face. She gave Alice a quick smile and turned back around to face the guy. “Oops?”

The door was slammed on her face.

Robin clenched her jaw and looked like she was about to physically fight the door when Alice’s laughter brought her back to reality.

“Are you drunk?”

Robin turned to face a giggling Alice and smiled down at her, taking a few steps forward so they were only inches apart.

“Yes.”

Alice laughed harder at that and took a step back. “You wanna come in?”

Robin nodded. She stepped inside and sat on Alice’s bed, waiting for the shorter girl to close the door and sat next to her.

“So… what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“I—” Robin stopped herself when she noticed the pile of clothes on the bed, right next to Alice. She also noticed that the bed wasn’t even made. But what really surprised her was that she didn’t care. Two small things that would have usually bothered her seemed stupid right now, because this gorgeous girl wearing a h8rs oversized shirt was smiling at her and her eyes were so blue (or green? She wasn’t wearing her glasses so it was hard to tell).

“Robin?”

Robin looked back at Alice who was looking expectantly at her. She scratched the back of her neck and thought about what to say.

There she was, sitting in front of a girl who was just not a good match for her. Alice was the kind of girl who Zelena would never approve of, the kind of girl that her friends from back home would make fun of.

But Robin wasn’t a little kid anymore. She was 21 years old and if someone didn’t approve of her dating Alice then fuck them.

“I like you.” She blurted out. “I wanna kiss you and date you and… probably more.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “Well… thank you for your honesty.”

Ouch.

Robin wasn’t used to rejection so she wasn’t sure what to do next. She wondered if she was supposed to feel sleepy because of it.

“I also want to date you,” Alice suddenly said, and a huge smile crept on Robin’s lips. “and kiss you… and maybe let you do more.”

Robin giggled like a pathetic eight-year-old at the response.

Robin leaned in and Alice met her halfway. The kiss was sloppy and weird due to Robin’s current state, but Alice smiling into the kiss was indication that she didn’t care. So Robin deepened the kiss and felt a pang of arousal when Alice moaned in response.

Robin wanted so much more. She wanted to lick, bite, tease, and… sleep. She wanted to sleep.

She broke the kiss and pulled back, smiling at Alice. And really, her plan was to get back in there and kiss Alice until they were breathless. But as she leaned in, her eyes began to feel heavy and she successfully fought the urge to yawn.

As she got closer to Alice, her eyes suddenly looked to the side where the pile of clothes was. And really, she didn't know why in that moment she thought to herself  _woah, that looks comfortable as fuck_. 

She felt her lips graze Alice’s and then faceplanted on the pile, smiling contently at the thought of sleeping.

Alice’s laughter echoed in the small room, and before drifting off to sleep she felt her shoes being removed and something warm covering her body.

_Good night_

Yeah, the hangover was bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't get updated often because my priority right now is Abyss. I don't like to write new things unless I'm done with the other ones because then they're dropped and it's unfair to readers.
> 
> yesmemelord69xd.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry for name 


End file.
